


These feet weren't just made for walking

by Wanderlustjunkie



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlustjunkie/pseuds/Wanderlustjunkie
Summary: Suwon and Jaeduck enjoying the many benefits of a foot massage.





	These feet weren't just made for walking

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to write this piece when my feet was aching really bad one night.  
> Once again, sorry for the many grammatical mistakes and horrible tenses usage.I wanted to make my writing flow beautifully but I guess I just need more practice.  
> So yes, please do enjoy.

Suwon was glad to finally stepped into the shower after a very long and tiring day at work. The bottom of his feet was literally throbbing. Suwon liked to think of himself as someone in good shape, but being up on his feet all day for the past three days was proving to be a little too much. Thank goodness the shooting he did for a TV commercial has finally ended, he thought to himself as he allowed the hot water to sooth his aching muscles. He couldn’t wait to plopped down in bed and not move for at least an hour or two. 

After having dried himself off with a towel, he changed into a pair of comfortable pyjamas and went on to lie down in bed. Suwon closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, but the throbbing pain in his feet was bothering him. He got up and leaned against the headboard of the bed. He lifted up his left foot and started to knead his thumbs along the sole when the bedroom door opened. Jaeduck came in and plopped himself down on the small couch at the corner of their bedroom.

“Sore feet huh,” Jaeduck said, looking slightly concerned. “You want a foot rub?”

Suwon’s face suddenly lit up. “Yes please...” he replied, as he lay sprawled across the bed with a pillow under his head. “Sounds nice.”

Jaeduck got up and took out a bottle of massage oil from the bedside drawer, which he always keeps in handy. He pulled up a chair towards the edge of the bed and propped Suwon’s feet onto his lap. Suwon looked down at Jaeduck as he waits in anticipation.

Jaeduck lathered up his hands with the massage oil and with his warm oily hands engulfed Suwon’s left foot. He started to knead the whole foot and doing gentle twisting motions. 

Suwon started to relax, sinking further into the bed as he felt Jaeduck’s thumbs stroking firmly from the toes up to the ankle. Jaeduck went on to lightly stroke his thumbs over the soles. 

However, Suwon giggled and instinctively kicked to get his foot away but Jaeduck tightened his grip on his ankle as he glares up at Suwon, pretending to be annoyed. 

“How am I supposed to massage your feet if you can’t keep still?”

“But it’s ticklish.” Suwon laughed again as Jaeduck purposely tickled him. 

“Just relax love. You’ll feel better in no time.” Jaeduck reassured him as his fingers went back to work over the soles, taking his time as he loosened up all the sore muscles.

He looked up, seeing that Suwon had relaxed back against the pillows with his eyes closed. He let his hands wandered up and down the calf a few times before he gently squeezed the Archilles tendon with his tiny fingers.

A contented sigh escaped Suwon’s lips as he made little circular motions with his thumb on the heel. Jaeduck pursed his lips with a self satisfied smirk. He repeated the same circular motion of his thumb around the ankle. Suwon was feeling thoroughly relax and contented by now. All the tension slowly dissipated from his body and feet. 

Jaeduck went on to knead firmly down the arch a few times before he pressed his thumb down hard on the ball of his foot. Suwon suddenly jump and whined; his face pulled in a tight grimace.

“Sorry,” Jaeduck whispered, looking apologetic.

“No, it’s ok,” Suwon whimpered. “It hurts but like in a good way.” 

Jaeduck was gentle this time. From the ball of Suwon’s foot, he slowly pushed upwards under the toes. He played with Suwon’s toes, lacing his fingers between the gaps and flexing them, wiggling them left and right. Suwon giggled, finding it a little ticklish. Jaeduck carefully took the time to massage each digit of flesh and the valley between each one. 

Jaeduck’s eyes are fixed on Suwon as his thumbs made little circular motion right at the arch. He wanted Suwon to feel good. What he didn’t expect was the loud satisfied moan that escaped Suwon’s lips. Suwon clamped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he just did and tried to pull his foot free from Jaeduck’s grasp.

“I’m sorry,” Suwon tried to sit up, looking embarrassed.

Jaeduck did not let go of his foot. Instead he deliberately drew slow teasing circles at the arch. Suwon looked down and saw the intense gaze in Jaeduck’s eyes. He could feel the heat creeping up his face but his touch felt so good he couldn’t stop the sigh escaping his lips. Suwon thought he saw a wicked grin forming on Jaeduck’s lips as he let his head falls back onto the pillow.

Jaeduck inwardly groaned when Suwon moaned and he felt himself begin to harden. Damn! Even giving him something as innocent as a foot massage was turning him on, he thought. It didn’t help that Suwon looked incredibly ravishing lying on the bed. His soft and smooth lips were slightly apart. The urge to feel them against his own was playing in the back of his mind. Jaeduck bit down on his lower lips, trying to hold himself back from moaning as his eyes moved across Suwon’s face, taking in the sharp curve of his jaw and chin, and continue to trace down Suwon’s bare neck and firm chest. He noticed how the soft fabric of his pyjama shirt revealed the outline of his broad shoulders and chest. 

Jaeduck was still staring at Suwon when his hands went to work on the other foot, giving it the same exact gentle but precise treatment as the one before. He moved his thumbs soothingly over the soles and the arch. Suwon let out a moany groan, hiding his face behind his arm as Jaeduck dug his thumb into his sole, just behind the toes, massaging the right spots. Suwon’s mind and body tingled in pleasure as he continued with his toes and then his heel, moving his every digit and joint.

Suddenly, Suwon’s eyes flicked open. He was surprised to feel Jaeduck’s warm soft lips at his ankle. His looked down and their eyes met.

“Hey.” He tried to pull free, shifting his foot uncomfortably. Jaeduck did not let go of his foot. Instead, he held on even tighter. There’s a heavy moment of uncertainty as they looked at each other. Suwon felt his breath hitched when he noticed the way Jaeduck’s gaze flicked between his eyes and his lips, desire evident in his eyes. Suwon felt himself getting a little hard in between his thighs.

“Do you like touching my feet?” Suwon asked in a slightly husky voice, “is this turning you on?” 

Suwon looked deep and attentive into his eyes. Jaeduck felt the heat in his cheeks, suspecting that Suwon probably already knew the answer to that question.

Jaeduck didn’t say anything. Instead, he let his eyes lingered on him as he trailed his lips down from Suwon’s ankle to the sole of his foot. Jaeduck kissed the arch before he stuck his tongue out and gave a single, slow wet lick from the heel of the foot to the tip of his toes. Suwon gasped at the sensation of the soft wet tongue against his skin. He lifted himself up on his elbow as he held his breath in anticipation. He saw the way Jaeduck’s eyelids fluttered as he went on to kissed the tip of each toe, his lips gentle like butterfly wings. His kisses made Suwon trembled, sending cold shivers through his body.

They locked eyes once again and Jaeduck hesitated just a second before he moved his tongue over Suwon's big toe. He slowly took it into his mouth, sucking on it and twirling his tongue over the soft pad. Suwon gasped a breathy moan as the pleasure of Jaeduck sucking his big toe went directly to his cock. Suwon let his head fall back onto the pillow as he closed his eyes. 

Jaeduck went on to suck the other toes in turn and he revels in the way Suwon hissed and arched his back in response, the way he bit his lips and looked up at Jaeduck with hazy eyes. Jaeduck let Suwon’s toes fall from his mouth, shiny and wet with saliva.

Suwon could feel the bulge growing in his pants, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jaeduck. It caused him to shudder, the sudden awareness that Suwon wanted this too. Jaeduck licked his bottom lips as he gazed lustfully at Suwon with heavy lidded eyes. Suwon bit the inside of his lips as their eyes met.

 

Suwon shifted one of his foot, inching it closer to Jaeduck’s crotch. Jaeduck drew a deep breath, eyes on Suwon. Suwon moved his foot so that it is directly over Jaeduck’s clothed cock, which is already twitching at the attention. Jaeduck panted as Suwon pressed his foot down harder, rubbing back and forth. Suwon looked back at him, and Jaeduck caught a spark of amusement in his eyes. Suwon curled his toes right against the head of his erection through the fabric. He sighed heavily, and impulsively gripped the sides of the chair, desperate for some kind of support. 

Jaeduck moaned when Suwon used his other foot to press against his balls. Jaeduck pushed his hips harder against Suwon’s feet, throwing his head back against the chair and bucked himself up. He felt himself filling out his pants, his cock tilting and stiffening against the ball of Suwon's foot.

“Open your pants.” Suwon sounds about as wrecked as Jaeduck feels.

The intensity of Suwon's stare made Jaeduck shivered down his spine. He can’t remember Suwon ever looking at him like this, like Suwon was about to eat him alive and it's thrilling beyond belief. 

Swallowing hard, Jaeduck slowly pushed Suwon’s foot off his lap as he popped the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper. Suwon’s gaze was so dark, so hot and intense that his erection thickened and hardened. Jaeduck sprang up from the chair as he pushed his jeans down. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, sliding it off in a hurry and kicking both his jeans and boxers off to the side. He was naked except for his shirt, which he leaves on.

Suwon watched as Jaeduck took off his pants, eyes dripping with lust. He had a bit of a difficulty pulling his eyes away from Jaeduck's cock, hanging heavy and hard between his legs. He could see the precum glistening at the tip, oozing out and dripping down his thighs.

Jaeduck sat back in the chair, legs opened wide. Suwon put his feet back on Jaeduck’s cock, gasping at the feeling of the warm skin against the bottom of his feet.

“Do you like that? The feeling of my cock on your foot?” Jaeduck asked, his voice raspy. 

Suwon shuddered at his words before nodding, pressing his feet down hard on Jaeduck’s cock and balls. Jaeduck moaned and wrapped his hands around Suwon’s ankles, holding his feet in place. Jaeduck grinded up fast and hard against Suwon’s feet. 

“Fuck, baby.” He breathed out.

Suwon groaned as he saw Jaeduck’s face twisted in pleasure, looking absolutely hot. He spreads his toes out and ran them over the head of Jaeduck’s cock. Jaeduck hissed and digs his nails into Suwon’s ankles. Suwon dragged his feet up and down along the shaft, curling his toes over the head, making Jaeduck squirmed in a heady mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Please don’t stop”, Jaeduck rasped, his chest heaving.

Suwon dragged his foot down further every once in a while, to press and wiggle against his balls in a way that has Jaeduck grinded against him, his breath tipping into a breathy moan.

Jaeduck looked like he is about to come right then and there when Suwon pressed his cock between his feet, stroking him between the inner arches. He was breathless, his cheeks flushed from all the sexual excitement.

“I want to feel you fuck them, rubbing your long hard cock between them.” Suwon croaked out the command.

Jaeduck thrusted in between his feet, eyes almost completely closed, only looking up at him through his lashes from time to time. Jaeduck changed his stance, his cock moving in between Suwon's feet a bit faster and deeper, poking through on the other side before he pulled back to thrust into them again. He gasped at the pleasure, little moans slipping from his lips as he moved it in and out.

Suwon could feel Jaeduck’s cock dragged over his soles, the intense, hot tickling sensation only adding to his lust and that was enough stimulation to get Suwon’s own cock twitching in his pants.

Jaeduck could feel Suwon pressed his feet together a bit more, his toes rubbing against the sensitive underside of his cock. Jaeduck ruts once more against Suwon’s foot before shooting strings of cum all over his shirt and Suwon’s toes. 

Jaeduck slumped against the chair, eyes shut, his chest kept rising and falling. Suwon watched him as he rode out the end of his orgasm. He calmed down after a while, his entire being spent and satisfied.

 

Suwon shoved his hands down his pyjama pants, wanting to reach his own climax. Jaeduck moved to the bed just as Suwon had a good grip on himself and said “Stop.” 

Suwon whined, his hand stilled, unmoved over his erection. He gasped as he saw Jaeduck on his knees right in front of him.

Jaeduck looked up and met Suwon’s eyes as his hands ran up and down his legs and thighs, squeezing and caressing through the thin fabric of his pants. 

Jaeduck didn’t break eye contact as he deftly tugged down Suwon’s pants and lowered it to his feet. Suwon could feel his cock throbbed beneath his hands. Jaeduck pulled his hands away and stared lustfully at Suwon’s hard cock, outlined obscenely in the thin cotton of his boxers.

“Please touch me.” Suwon begged. 

Jaeduck ran his hands over the boxers, above, below, to the side. Everywhere but on his aching cock. Suwon moaned, rocking his hips upwards, desperate for some friction.

“You are so desperate, always so needy.” Jaeduck smirked. He licked his lips when Suwon bit on his bottom one. 

Jaeduck moved forward on his knees and positions himself over Suwon’s clothed cock. He mouthed at Suwon's thigh, pulling on the flesh with his teeth until Suwon released a small groan. He kissed the bulge through the fabric of his boxers once before he mouthed at it, tongue coming out to lick at his cock through the material. Suwon jolted at the touch and let out a long whimper. His hands gripping hard at the bedsheet. Jaeduck looked up with a glint in his eyes as he licked his lips seductively. 

Jaeduck went on to sucked at the wet patch that was beginning to form at the front of Suwon’s boxers as one of his hands rub at Suwon’s ball. Suwon whined and shuddered when Jaeduck let his tongue ran over the outline of his balls. 

Jaeduck kissed the bulge once more as his fingers tugged at the waistband of Suwon’s boxers. He yanked it down, and along with the pants, pulled them off his feet and tossed them aside. Suwon’s eyes held Jaeduck’s heated gaze as his cock sprang free and slapped against his lower belly.

“Mmmm, you’re so big and hard.” Jaeduck cooed as he licks his lips hungrily. Suwon gulped as he saw lust pooling in Jaeduck’s eyes.

Jaeduck ran his hands up and down Suwon’s thigh, making his whole body shivered before bending his head forward and taking the head into his warm mouth. Suwon hissed at the sensation as Jaeduck gently suckled the head, occasionally licking the tip. The warmth of Jaeduck’s mouth caused Suwon to shudder, driving him insane.

"Fuck," Suwon moans out, incapable of any proper words when Jaeduck runs his mouth along the length, licking up and down the shaft and along the underside of his cock, before swallowing him whole in his mouth. His breathing became erratic as Jaeduck sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down his length in a steady rhythm. He dug his fingers into Jaeduck’s hair as he threw his head back in pleasure.

“Baby…. oh my God…” Suwon cried out as Jaeduck increased his pace, one hand fondling at his balls. He took him all the way down and Suwon did his best not to buck into his invitingly warm mouth. He was so closed as he felt the familiar heat pooling in his gut.

“I’m close.” Suwon whimpered.

Jaeduck pulled off completely and backed away a little, making Suwon opened his eyes and whined at the loss.

 

Jaeduck hovered over Suwon’s body to straddle his waist. He grabbed his wrist and pushed them down, each one beside his head. He leaned down to kiss the inside of Suwon’s left wrist, nibbling gently at the skin. 

“You’re such a tease,” Suwon mumbled as he looked up. Jaeduck gazed at him from under those long dark attractive lashes. Suwon’s breath hitched in his throat. Jaeduck looked so pretty. His soft milky skin, his long lashes, his fluffy dishevelled hair, his soft plump lips, everything about him was so beautiful. 

The intense atmosphere around them was undeniable as they stared at each other heatedly. Suwon pulled Jaeduck down in one swift movement and crashed their lips together.  
Their kiss was slow and sweet. Jaeduck's lips feeling so damn soft, plump and full against his own. Suwon’s arm went around Jaeduck’s tiny waist, pulling him closer, desperate to deepened their kiss. Jaeduck sucked on Suwon’s bottom lips asking for entrance. 

He didn’t stop the tiny moan coming out of his mouth when Jaeduck's tongue met his, their tongue softly caressing each other as they tasted each other’s mouth.

Suwon’s hands moved up and down Jaeduck’s back as they continued to intensify their kiss, nails sinking into each other’s skin. They pulled away, gazing into each other’s eyes as they catch their breath.

Jaeduck sat up and roamed his hands down Suwon’s shirt before he slipped his warm hands inside. Suwon stopped breathing for a moment, shuddered when he felt Jaeduck’s fingers touching his bare skin. Jaeduck ran his palms up and down Suwon’s sides before he clutched the bottom of Suwon’s shirt and pulled it off his body, taking his own shirt off in the process. Suwon looked up and saw that Jaeduck was staring down at him with pure lust. His skin heated up as Jaeduck raked every inch of his naked body.

The room was so quiet that they can only hear their heavy breathing. With his hips still straddling Suwon, Jaeduck swooped down and kissed Suwon hungrily. Suwon let out a loud moan as he kissed back with just as much fury, releasing their pent-up frustration, clashing against each other like fire. Jaeduck licked, sucked and bit down on Suwon’s bottom lip, plunging his warm tongue into his mouth. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying his best to taste every inch of Suwon's mouth. Their tongues slides against each other, fighting for dominance. Jaeduck’s palm kneaded Suwon’s butt gently as his mouth sucked hungrily at his tongue.

Suwon pulled away to breath, but Jaeduck was desperate, reaching for his neck and sucking it with a hunger Suwon didn’t know he had. He slowly licked his way up to his earlobe, down his jaws and back to his neck again, kissing and sucking wet, rough bruises over it. 

Suwon shivered and felt Jaeduck grinned against his neck. He moaned as he tilted his head back and Jaeduck took the opportunity so sucked hard right at the sensitive spot beneath his ear. He felt like he was losing his mind. 

Jaeduck let his hands travelled up Suwon’s stomach to his chest, slowly exploring, leaving tingling heat in its wake. His hands came back down again to trace his six pack abs. His fingers lightly caressed the skin underneath his palm over and over while still licking and sucking Suwon’s neck.

“So sexy…every inch of you.” Jaeduck growled into his ear, making Suwon shivered. 

Jaeduck pushed himself up above Suwon and moved one hand to Suwon’s chest as his fingers slowly played with his nipples, while the other hand still caressed his abs and sides. He bent his head down and fastened his mouth on one of Suwon’s nipples. Jaeduck can already feel the nub hardening under his tongue. 

Suwon closed his eyes and arched his back as Jaeduck softly sucked the hard nub, his hot tongue massaging the light brown bud gently. He let out a moan when Jaeduck sucked harder. 

Jaeduck went on to licked the nub as his other hand reached over to pinch the other nipple. Suwon’s entire body jerked as he groaned in pleasure when Jaeduck bit down gently on his hard nub. Jaeduck love how sensitive Suwon’s nipples are. 

He looked up at Suwon before fastening his mouth over the other nipple, sucking and licking like it was something really precious. Suwon let out a shuddering breath and pulled him closer, his fingers raking through Jaeduck’s hair. Suwon was a complete wreck, much to Jaeduck’s delight.

Jaeduck moved lower down Suwon’s body, his mouth leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down his abs. Suwon gasped when he felt Jaeduck nuzzled his groin. His cock pulsed and grew painfully hard as he felt Jaeduck’s warm breath fanning his skin.

“Stop teasing.” He begged, his voice raspy and hoarse.

Jaeduck moved up again to straddle Suwon and saw that his face is red, and his eyes are glazed over, the way they get when he is helplessly aroused. Arousal coils in Jaeduck’s gut at the sight beneath him.

This time, Suwon pulled him down and crashed their lips together, kissing Jaeduck with so much hunger while his hands roamed his back. His hands are everywhere on Jaeduck’s back, fingers leaving trails of heat wherever they touched, making his veins burn with sizzling electricity. 

He’s kissing him harder, deeper and more urgent than before. Suwon bit and sucked at Jaeduck’s upper lip till it swelled and grows plump with blood. By the time he broke the kiss, Jaeduck is almost already gone. His lips are deep red, his cheeks and nose are rosy and blushing, and his eyes are unfocused.

“Look at you, you’re so beautiful.” He murmured.

He pulled Jaeduck down by the waist, wanting to feel him closer. That’s when he felt Jaeduck’s erection against his stomach. Suwon’s lips curled into a slight smile knowing that Jaeduck became hard again. He pulled Jaeduck down closer by the hips, bringing their aching erections together.

Suwon growled as he pulls Jaeduck down for another passionate kiss. Desperate for some relief, he rocked his hips upwards, grinding their erections together. The friction made Jaeduck moan softly against their kiss. They pulled away to catch their breath. 

They continued to grind faster, both of them breathing heavily from the intense pleasure. Suwon moaned breathlessly as he pulls Jaeduck down and buried his face in the curve of Jaeduck’s neck. He kissed his neck, sucking at the sensitive spot, making Jaeduck whimper. 

They continued the torturous grind of their hips as they gazed at each other, both their eyes dark with lust, their bare chests rising up and down in sync. They are both so aroused by now that all they wanted was to join their bodies together in the most intimate way.

“I want you….now. “Jaeduck growled out the words.

“Then ride me.” 

“Stay down.” Jaeduck orders. 

Mustering all of his willpower, he clambered off Suwon’s body and walked to the nightstand. He took out a bottle of lube and condom from the top drawer. 

“I want to go in bare.” Suwon said as he eyed the condom.

Jaeduck nodded, giddy at the thought of Suwon coming inside him.

Jaeduck poured a copiuous amount of lube on his hands as he climbed up to the bed. Instead of slicking him up, Jaeduck just stared at Suwon’s erect and leaking cock. He was so big, long and thick.

“Baby….?” Suwon’s confused voice asked. Jaeduck grinned and bent down. Suwon hissed in pleasure when the coolness of the lube and the hotness of Jaeduck's hand slicked him up.

“Ready?” Jaeduck asked, a small smile forming on his lips.

Suwon smiles back, nodding and encouraging him on silently.

Jaeduck hovered over him, about to lined Suwon’s cock up with his entrance when Suwon suddenly stopped him.

“Baby, wait. I should prepare you.” Suwon reached over for the lube and coated his fingers with it. Jaeduck gasped as Suwon pressed a lube-slicked finger between his ass cheeks, sliding it in slowly. He sighed, letting his body getting used to the feeling. Suwon added a second finger, making Jaeduck grunt at the slight pain. Suwon moved his fingers in and out of Jaeduck’s hole, hitting his prostate a few times.

Suwon pulled Jaeduck down for a kiss once he was satisfied with the amount of preparation he’d done.

“Please.” Suwon begged against his lips and Jaeduck kissed him again before lowering himself.

Jaeduck balanced himself by placing one hand on Suwon’s shoulder and guided the cock into his asshole with the other. He sank slowly, feeling every little inch of him being stretched as he went down. Suwon bit his lips at the tightness, hands coming to hold Jaeduck by his hips. He tried so hard to not thrust back into him as the heat enveloping him is making him go crazy.

“Shit,” Jaeduck cried out once he bottoms out, Suwon’s cock buried into him until the hilt. 

“Gonna ride you now. Hold on tight.”

Jaeduck bent down to kiss him hungrily, tangling both their hands together, each hand beside Suwon’s head. He nipped at Suwon’s bottom lip, causing him to whimper softly.  
Jaeduck moaned as he adjusted himself on Suwon’s cock. Suwon gripped his hips and started gently thrusting upwards.

Jaeduck slowly matched the pace by going up and down the length, the slap of his ass against Suwon’s hips bouncing off the walls of the room. The sounds they made were filthy but oh-so-sexy as Jaeduck rode Suwon so well. Suwon’s back arched and his throat loosened up, moans and hums coming out involuntarily when Jaeduck rolled his hips and rode Suwon in a slow, sensual rocking motion. Jaeduck looked down at Suwon, watching his face contorted in pleasure as he started to move faster. 

Suwon sits up, grabbed Jaeduck’s head and kissed him hard on his lips. Jaeduck responded by moving his hips up and down, trying to find the perfect angle that will hit his sweet spot. And when he does, Jaeduck moaned, head tilted back and his eyes closed.

Then, he felt Suwon’s hot mouth on his neck, kissing and sucking at the sensitive spot right beneath his ear. His hands tightened around Suwon’s head as he continued to roll his hips at a faster pace.

Suwon tightened his grip on Jaeduck’s ass, but Jaeduck wanted to see his face as he continued to ride him. He pushed Suwon back down the bed and began to move his hips sensually with his hands resting on Suwon’s stomach. Suwon's hands remained on his ass cheeks, crushing the flesh, helping him move. Jaeduck’s movement was becoming more erratic as he bounced off Suwon’s cock, moaning and groaning and grunting, his eyes shut and head thrown back. 

Suwon had the most beautiful view in the world at that moment. Seeing his gorgeous babe of a boyfriend fuck himself on his cock, pleasuring himself as he pumped his own cock to the rhythm they had created. A shin of sweat covered Jaeduck’s body, making his beautiful skin glistened.

It was so hot that Suwon wanted to come right then and there. However, he lightly pinched on Jaeduck’s nipple making him hissed in pleasure. He circled his fingers at the tip of his hard nub, making Jaeduck shuddered in ecstacy. 

Suwon gripped onto Jaeduck’s thighs as he trusted up to meet Jaeduck halfway, going deeper and faster, making it a point to hit his prostate. Jaeduck’s hip started to stutter with every hit to his spot and his moans came out uncoordinated.

Suwon flipped them over and pulled Jaeduck closer as he kissed him deeply, tangling his fingers in his hair. Suwon thrusted in deeper and faster, pulling out completely and slamming back in.

“Babe, don’t touch yourself. Wanna make you come with just my cock.” Suwon said.

There, yeah —" Jaeduck moaned when Suwon thrusted straight against his spot again. It sent shockwaves up Jaeduck's spine and he arched his back, tilting his head back. Suwon's own body shook with his thrusts as Jaeduck’s hole clenched even tighter around him. His vision started to blur as Jaeduck kept moaning and whimpering, dragging his sharp fingernails down his chest and belly, leaving marks.

Suwon thrusted in deeper and faster, harder than before. “Come for me baby.” Suwon whispered and that did it.

Jaeduck came, untouched, across Suwon’s chest, shooting cum all the way up to his chin. Suwon gave a few more hard thrusts before burying his aching cock deep into Jaeduck’s heat and releasing his full load into Jaeduck’s warm and tight hole, making Jaeduck groaned at the feeling.

Suwon slumped down over Jaeduck who immediately wrapped his arms around him. The two of them stayed like that for several more moments, Suwon’s dick still buried deep in Jaeduck’s hole, both of them overwhelmed by pleasure and riding out their orgasms. 

They looked into each other’s eyes in the most intimate of way.

“That was so…. incredible.” Suwon breathed out, kissing Jaeduck all over his face. He slowly pulled out and Jaeduck whined at the sudden loss. They laid down side by side and locked eyes again. Suwon pulled him closer to press their lips together. 

Jaeduck knew they should clean up but he felt himself drifting off to dreamland. He felt so comfortable and safe and relaxed in Suwon’s strong muscular arms. 

“You’re so perfect, my darling, you always make me feel so good!” Suwon said as he gazed lovingly into Jaeduck’s eyes. “Maybe you should give me more foot rubs in the future.” 

Jaeduck playfully hit him on his chest before snuggling closer into Suwon’s embrace for more of his gentle kisses.


End file.
